gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Deconstruction for Beginners
Deconstruction for Beginners is a mission given to Niko Bellic by Playboy X to clear a construction site taking over by the union and the Mafia. It is Playboy's first mission for Niko. Overview Playboy X wants a real estate developer named Yusuf Amir to be on his team. However, Amir is completely ignoring X. Therefore, in order to get in his good graces and show that he has some influential power in Liberty City, Playboy sends Niko to clear out every last Union (Mafia) tough-guy goon on the construction site seized by the Union workers from Yusif. X believes that Yusuf will then notice that Playboy X means business. Walkthrough Drive with Playboy X to a construction site in Castle Gardens, Algonquin. Get into the van that is waiting in the alleyway. After you get in and then back out of the weapons van, Playboy will get onto an elevating platform at the side of a nearby building. You can choose to follow him and go up to the roof, or eliminate the lookouts from the sidewalk. Once you are on the roof or sidewalk, get out a sniper and take out the three lookout "cats" on the cranes. Once you've done that, head into the construction site and run towards the first Union leader. Take him out with an SMG or Assault Rifle and finish off all the goons around his body. Once you've killed everyone on ground level, run up the wooden board at the back of the site and get onto the second "floor". Immediately gain cover and use grenades to take out the second Union leader. Then use a powerful weapon to eliminate the goons near the spot that he died. Go left around the corner and regain cover. Use a strong weapon to take out the goons and the third Union leader. Get out of cover and run ahead. The fourth leader has started to run and guards are on their way in a helicopter. Playboy warns Niko of the guards in the helicopter. Kill the guards and continue to chase the fourth Union leader. Once you see him in the open, take out any weapon and shoot him to death. It shouldn't be hard, because at one point, he will stop running, turn around and shoot at you, shoot him and he will die. After you kill the fourth Union leader, you will be paid and Playboy X will call to debrief you. The reward cash is $6,500. Alternate Route A slightly less full-on means of completing this mission is to snipe, as before from the rooftop, eliminate the lookouts, then pick off the guards on the roof of the building site. Once taken care of, head to ground level and head into the building site to the right of the main gates, between two stacks of shipping containers. From here, you have a clear shot at the next target without having to shoot through a gauntlet of guards. With target #1 down, head towards the blue crane directly ahead of your position and climb to the top. The framework of the ladder should keep Niko safe from any stray gunfire. Once there, targets #2 and #3 are easily sniped from the crane (you'll have to peer around the large circuit breaker to get at #3). Target #4 can't be sniped, as he always spawns when you get close enough to him. Stay and shoot down the chopper if you want (again, easy, considering it has below-average health for a chopper), descend the ladder and run out towards the water-facing side of the site. Along one wall, there should be a ladder leading up. Run past it, swim around and keep going until you come to another ladder around halfway down the main building. Climbing up, this should give you a clear shot at the final target. If not, you can always climb the ladder and take him out along with a few guards. Trivia *When Niko snipes the lookouts each one will have a dying cutscene. The first will fall off the crane and smash hard on the street below. The second falls over discharging his AK-47 and dies. The third will fall off the crane and smash onto a nearby parked Cavalcade, destroying its doors, heavily denting the roof and breaking all its windows, and then landing on the ground. You can take his AK-47 ammo which falls beside the car and lands on the ground. *Each time one of the players Grenades detonates (or the player shoots an explosive barrel) Playboy will say thing such as; "Whoah Player! Don't fuck up this site too bad", or "Damn! I can feel the Heat from here" (he is up on the roof and says this through Niko's headset.) *The Union Leaders all have different weapons; #1 has an AK-47, #2 has an Uzi, #3 has an SMG, and #4 has an M4. *This mission is the only time a Black Cavalcade with Black rims can be acquired. The player can take it when the player enters the car to collect Playboy's weapons. The player can drive it back to the safehouse without failing the mission. Also the player can leave it at the construction site entrance, and once the mission ends it will still be there. *The Union Workers are working for The Messina Family. *The Union Workers win the case by getting a memorial in honor of dying in the shoot-out by Yusuf Amir who rejects Playboy X. *The beta version of this mission would require Niko the destroy warehouses. Deaths * Four Union/Mafia leaders * Many goons hanging around the construction site Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions